


Когда у Омеги выходной. Четыре совета альфам!

by Merla



Series: Стадии [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Omega Sherlock, Альфа/омега, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, дети
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merla/pseuds/Merla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда у Шерлока и Джона не получается найти няню на время расследования. Джон не возражает присматривать за детьми в одиночку, но нет ничего постыдного в поиске помощи в книге о воспитании детей. Наверно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда у Омеги выходной. Четыре совета альфам!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Four Tips for Alphas: Omega's Day Off!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952296) by [emptycel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptycel/pseuds/emptycel). 



Джон смотрел на небольшую книжку с некоторым скепсисом, немного обидевшись, что кто-то решил ему её подарить (на данный момент он не мог припомнить, кто именно).  
  
Большие угловатые буквы гласили: **Когда у Омеги выходной. Советы альфам!** Рядом было фото (просто кричащее о постановочности) женщины-альфы в окружении розовощеких детишек детсадовского возраста.  
  
Джон шмыгнул носом, думая, (совершенно ошибочно, как потом выяснилось) что они никогда не сделают чего-то подобного для омег. В обществе преобладала идея о том, что альфы совершенно некомпетентны в отношении воспитания своих детей. Эта идея так же заставляла Джона чувствовать себя несколько агрессивно.  
  
Он прекрасно мог позаботиться о своих детях! На самом деле, это Шерлок обычно ломал вещи или поджигал шторы. _Обычно_. Джон _несёт_ ответственность за очень неловкий и неупоминаемый инцидент, приведший к очистке пола (запах дыма не выветривался несколько недель, даже после замены сожжённого ковра).  
  
Но если подумать ещё раз, возможно, не помешает взглянуть на книгу, пока близнецы спят, а Сайлес тихо играет с кубиками в гостиной. Джон устроился в кресле, чтобы не выпускать малыша из виду. Тихий ребёнок - это всегда подозрительно. Он может исчезнуть в любой момент и сломать всё, на что упадет взгляд.  
  


***

  
**Когда у Омеги выходной. Советы альфам!**  
  
Джон нахмурился, но продолжил читать.  
  
**Совет Номер Один**. Написано было оскорбительно огромными буквами. Он прекрасно способен читать двенадцатый шрифт. По крайней мере, они воздержались от идеи превратить это в книжку с картинками.  
  
_«Следуйте своим инстинктам! Альфы предназначены для того, чтобы помогать заботиться о своём потомстве. Ваша природа защитника - результат многих, многих поколений естественного отбора. Она появилась не просто так. Прислушайтесь к ней».  
_  
\- Прекрасно, - вздохнул Джон. Раз уж Шерлок всё равно где-то бегал, расследуя дело, Джон мог попробовать. Книга была бестселлером, и от неё обязана быть _какая-то_ польза.  
  


***

  
Шарлотта плакала.  
  
Само по себе это было довольно обычным делом. Джон привык к плачу младенцев. На самом деле, даже когда младенцы _не плакали_ , Джон мог поклясться, что он всё ещё слышал плач в своих ушах.  
  
Но в данном случае, Шарлотта _не прекращала_ плакать.  
  
Джон прижимал Шарлотту к плечу, успокаивающе похлопывая её по спине и покачиваясь на пятках.  
  
\- Шшш, - прошептал он, пытаясь звучать спокойно, и лихорадочно перебирал список причин, которые могли её расстроить. Он даже попытался спеть колыбельную, но это заставило Шарлотту расплакаться ещё сильнее.  
  
На самом деле, с её стороны это было немного грубо. Джон знал, что он не великий певец, но реакция была незаслуженной.  
  
О боже, даже его внутренний монолог озвучивался голосом Шерлока.  
  
То, что у него _был_ внутренний монолог, уже само по себе было плохим знаком. Скоро он начнёт носить шерстяное пальто в июле.  
  
Джону необходимо было вздремнуть.  
  
Он ходил из кухни в гостиную и обратно на кухню, и обратно в гостиную, надеясь, что движение успокоит Шарлотту.  
  
Не вышло.  
  
Взгляд Джона упал на эту глупую книгу, которую он читал всего пару часов назад, когда всё было благословенно и блаженно тихо. В ней рекомендовалось _следовать инстинктам_. В ней говорилось, _что он создан для этого_.  
  
Что же, она не была голодной, отрыжки не было, подгузник не нуждался в замене, она выспалась, и очевидно, получала полное внимание…  
  
\- Что ты хочешь? – наконец громко спросил Джон. Он уселся на диван, схватил подушку и положил её на колени, уложив на неё Шарлотту так, чтобы смотреть в её печальные, умоляющие глаза.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань, - попросил он. Шарлотта продолжила кричать.  
  
Он проверил каждый сантиметр её тела, убедился, что она не поранилась и не заболела. Всё было в порядке. Казалось, Шарлотта кричала просто из любви к искусству.  
  
\- Ты поэтому кричишь? – спросил Джон. – Кричишь, потому что можешь? Если так, то я подаю на развод, потому что, бог свидетель, ты взяла это не от меня.  
  
\- Она скучает по Шону, - донёсся голос Шерлока от входной двери. Не будь у Джона младенца на коленях и нескольких лет армейской подготовки, он бы подпрыгнул.  
  
\- Она только что видела Шона, - отмахнулся Джон.  
  
\- Ты разделил их, чтобы покормить её? – спросил Шерлок. – Пока Шон всё ещё спал?  
  
Джон кивнул.  
  
\- Она скучает по нему, - заключил Шерлок.  
  
Джон скептически посмотрел на Шерлока, и тот пожал плечами в ответ.  
  
\- Единственный способ проверить это, - произнёс Шерлок и направился в детскую.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шарлотту.  
  
\- Если он прав, и я буду выглядеть идиотом, то это будет твоя вина.  
  
Шарлотта взвизгнула.  
  
Джон определённо ведет себя, как пятилетка. Господи, ему нужно поспать.  
  
Шерлок спустился вниз, воркуя над капризничающим Шоном. Он уселся рядом с Джоном, схватил ещё одну подушку и воспроизвёл позу супруга, устраиваясь так, чтобы близнецы были всего в нескольких сантиметрах друг от друга.  
  
Шарлотта перестала кричать.  
  
Джон смотрел на неё в оцепенелом молчании, тогда как Шерлок излучал самодовольство.  
  
\- Это даже не имеет смысла, - решил Джон через секунду. – У неё голова в другую сторону повёрнута. Она даже не видит Шона.  
  
\- Они девять месяцев провели в тесных объятиях, - объяснил Шерлок, играясь с маленькими пальчиками Шона. – Они ещё не знают, как быть по-отдельности друг от друга.  
  
Джон вздохнул и решил просто наслаждаться тишиной.  
  
Может ему и правда стоит почитать ту книгу.  
  
\- Где Сайлес? – спросил Шерлок через секунду.  
  
Джон поднял голову и увидел, что кубики брошены, а Сайлес исчез. Потом был звук чего-то разбивающегося об пол и восторженное хихиканье.  
  
\- Я его возьму, - сказал Джон, передавая Шарлотту Шерлоку и устало поднимаясь на ноги.  
  


***

  
Позже Джон взял книжку и, перечеркнув первый совет, написал вместо этого: « _Твои дети плевать хотели на логику и инстинкт. Слушай Шерлока_ ».  
  


***

  
**Совет Номер Два.** _Планируйте развлечения для детей, соответствующие их возрасту. Не бегите вперёд! Ваши дети ещё не готовы играть в футбол. Удостоверьтесь, что у них есть игрушки и игры, от которых они получат удовольствие в их возрасте._  
  
Джон искренне сомневался, что его дети в принципе будут играть в футбол.  
  
Сайлес уже пытался читать, а Шарлотта просто…  
  
_Смотрела_.  
  
На всё и всех. Это немного напрягало, но Джон быстро привык.  
  
В конце концов, он был женат на Шерлоке.  
  
Но книги еще не соответствовали возрасту, так что, может… плюшевая пчёлка?  
  
Ради всего на свете, как у Сайлеса оказалась плюшевая пчела?  
  
Она была анатомически правильной и, честно говоря, пугающей. Джон подошёл к Сайлесу, который пытался жевать ботинок, и помахал пчелой у него перед лицом.  
  
\- Ты не хочешь этот грёбанный ботинок, - Джон использовал мягкую и ласковую интонацию, одновременно пытаясь обменять ботинок на пчелу. – Он покрыт микробами и грязью. Я знаю, что ты ребёнок Шерлока, но и мой тоже, и доктора понимают ценность гигиены. Не глотай шнурок ботинка, не глотай! – он выхватил ботинок у Сайлеса, пока тот не успел подавиться шнурком.  
  
Разумеется, лицо Сайлеса немедленно скривилось, и он начал плакать.  
  
Близнецы, наконец, заснули, так что Джон запаниковал.  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, - зачастил Джон, поднимая Сайлеса и спеша в свою спальню. Он плотно закрыл дверь, чтобы плач не был слышен наверху. - Прости, но ты не можешь съесть этот ботинок. Пожалуйста, прекрати плакать.  
  
Он усадил Сайлеса на кровать и огляделся в поисках «подходящей по возрасту игрушки».  
  
Ну, там был череп. Кошачий череп.  
  
По крайней мере, Шерлок выварил кости, прежде чем оставил их валяться по дому, так что, вероятно, он был гораздо чище, чем обувь.  
  
Он передал его Сайлесу и задумался, насколько же плохим родителем был.  
  
Сайлес медленно перестал плакать и схватился за кошачий череп. Он свернулся вокруг него и глубоко вздохнул.  
  
Джон выдохнул от облегчения и сгрёб подушки, чтобы построить небольшой барьер вокруг Сайлеса. Малыш хорошо ползал и ходил всё лучше, но пока ещё было не безопасно оставлять его одного на пару минут.  
  
Джон нашёл книгу о воспитании там, где ее бросил, и дописал: « _при условии, что это не опасно для жизни, позволь им играться с тем, что они хотят_ ».  
  
Он вернулся назад в спальню и улёгся рядом с Сайлесом.  
  
Шерлок всё ещё был на расследовании, а Джону не помешало бы поспать.  
  


***

  
**Совет Номер Три.** _Помните, что дети тоже люди! Им нужна еда, вода, сон и чистота!_  
  
Джон чуть не швырнул книгу через всю комнату.  
  
Он поверить не мог, что ему напоминали, что у детей есть человеческие потребности. Он должен был давным-давно выкинуть эту глупую книгу, но часть его была убеждена, что там должно быть хоть что-то полезное.  
  
На обложке было написано: « _Продано более 4 миллионов экземпляров_!»  
  
_КАК_?!  
  
Джон глубоко вздохнул и попытался напомнить себе, что не у всех альф есть медицинское образование, и что было много бет и даже омег, которые отправились в тюрьму за пренебрежение детьми. Некоторые люди были слишком безответственны, чтобы воспитывать детей без направляющей руки.  
  
Близнецы были в манеже и играли с низко висящим мобайлом. Эта парочка работала в тандеме и, по-видимому, они чередовались, чтобы случайно не ударить друг друга по руке.  
  
Это был третий раз за месяц, когда им не удавалось найти няню на время расследования. Шерлок обещал быть дома час назад, чтобы дать Джону небольшую передышку, но был найден ещё один труп. Шерлок был в восторге, что у него серийный убийца. Их было мало, и они были редко, и Шерлок радовался каждому.  
  
\- Ба ба ба ба… - распевал Сайлес, хватаясь за кресло Шерлока в попытке самостоятельно встать на ноги. - Ба ба ба ба-папочка? – спросил он через секунду, кидая на Джона любопытствующий взгляд.  
  
\- Папочка гоняется за плохими парнями, - ответил Джон, усаживаясь на пол и устало прислоняясь к своему креслу. У него закрывались глаза, и он боролся с собой, чтобы оставаться в сознании. Шон мучился несварением всю ночь, а Джон был слишком стар, чтобы функционировать, поспав всего один час.  
  
\- Папочка! – настаивал Сайлес, его пухлые ножки дрожали, поддерживая его вес.  
  
Им и правда стоит купить одно из тех прыгательных сидений. Как они называются? "Jumping Jacks" или что-то вроде этого. Сайлесу нужно укреплять мышцы ног.  
  
\- Его тут нет, - повторил Джон.  
  
Сайлес, в итоге, вернулся к болтовне. Это, в сочетании с хихиканьем близнецов, усыпило Джона против его воли.  
  
Джон проснулся, когда что-то упало на пол.  
  
Он понял, что облажался, когда осознал, что освещение в комнате резко отличалось по сравнению с тем, каким оно было, когда он последний раз моргнул.  
  
Из кухни доносился плач, а близнецы жалобно хныкали в манеже.  
  
_Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт, чёрт._  
  
Джон застонал, поднимаясь на ноги так быстро, как только возможно, но, к сожалению, недостаточно быстро. Он поспешил на кухню, где обнаружил Сайлеса в окружении всех кастрюль и сковородок, что только были в доме. На его лбу быстро наливалась шишка от удара. А еще на полу валялась открытая баночка фруктового пюре, и брызги сока на буфете выглядели, как пятна крови.  
  
\- Там! – захныкал Сайлес. – ТамТам! – он взял в горсть пюре и начал его жадно сосать.  
  
Джону потребовалась секунда, чтобы всё понять.  
  
Сайлес сильно проголодался и, вместо того, чтобы заныть и разбудить Джона, дабы тот накормил его, решил попробовать поесть сам.  
  
Сайлесу ещё и двух лет не исполнилось, а он уже пытался сам добыть еды. При нормальных обстоятельствах, Джон бы был впечатлён, но он был слишком занят ненавистью к себе, чтобы думать о чём-то ещё.  
  
Он поднял Сайлеса, пока тот не порезался о куски разбившейся пластиковой банки пюре, (разве они не держат его в холодильнике? Как, чёрт побери, Сайлес залез в холодильник?) и усадил его в детский стульчик. Он подошёл к холодильнику, вытащил яблочное пюре и достал детскую ложку из кухонного ящика. Он оставил это Сайлесу и проверил близнецов, которые плавно наращивали мощность плача.  
  
Оба давно нуждались в смене подгузников и, скорее всего, тоже были голодны.  
  
Глупый, _глупый_ заснувший Джон.  
  
Он быстро сменил подгузник Шону, затем Шарлотте, уделяя ей больше внимания, так как у нее, похоже, началась сыпь от памперса.  
  
Нужны были бутылочки со смесью, но Джон мог приготовить только одну за раз. Он прислушался, чтобы определить, кто из них кричит громче. Выбрал Шона и забрал с собой на кухню.  
  
Он не вспоминал о разгроме на кухне, пока не наступил на него, чтобы разогреть бутылочку Шона.  
  
Сайлес был покрыт яблочным пюре, но снова улыбался. Красное пятно на лбу стало ярче, но его это, казалось, не беспокоило, так что Джон решил, что будет правильнее оставить его на стульчике на несколько минут, пока он будет нагревать бутылочки.  
Когда они были готовы, он начал кормить Шона одной рукой, направляясь со второй бутылочкой к Шарлотте.  
  
Она всё ещё сидела в манеже, и её лицо было залито слезами.  
  
Он поставил бутылочку, поднял её одной рукой, нащупал бутылочку и наконец уселся в кресле, умудряясь кормить их обоих одновременно, устроив головки в сгибе локтя и держа обе бутылочки в одной руке.  
  
Его пульс начал, наконец, замедляться. Скоро единственным звуком в квартире был стук ложки Сайлеса по всем поверхностям, куда он мог дотянуться, и плюханье падающего повсюду пюре.  
  
После того, как близнецы заснули, нужно было искупать Сайлеса, а затем Джон собирался выяснить, как отмыть кухню.  
  
Джон так устал.  
  


***

  
К тому времени, как Шерлок вернулся домой, всё было отмыто, и все спали. Джон уснул на диване с Сайлесом на груди.  
  
Дело было раскрыто, Шерлок был измучан, но позволил себе понаблюдать минуту за сном Джона.  
  
Ему повезло с таким альфой как Джон. Некоторые были ужасны, когда дело доходило до родительства, но, похоже, Джон справлялся прекрасно.  
  
Он улыбнулся при виде картины, представшей перед его глазами и, пошатываясь, направился в ванную.  
  
Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы заметить размазанные по кухонному шкафу фрукты.  
Или ту глупую книгу по воспитанию ребёнка, в шутку подаренную Джону, которая лежала на журнальном столике, открытой на странице с третьим советом, который был подчёркнут дважды и снабжён пометкой почерком Джона: « _намного сложнее, чем кажется_ ».  
  


***

  
**Совет Номер Четыре**. « _Крайне важно помнить, что…_ »  
  
\- Джон, ты что, правда это читаешь? – недоверчиво спросил Шерлок.  
  
\- Нет! – воскликнул Джон, отбрасывая книгу в сторону. – Совсем нет. Конечно, нет, зачем бы мне читать дурацкую книгу по воспитанию детей?  
  
Наступила пауза. Джон шмыгнул носом и попытался сохранить невозмутимое лицо.  
  
Губы Шерлока дёрнулись.  
  
\- Ты это читал.  
  
\- Нет, не читал.  
  
\- Ты читал нечто столь нелепое и _плебейское_.  
  
Джон помедлил минуту, мысленно придумывая отмазку, но сдался.  
  
\- Знаешь что, Шерлок? Заткнись.  
  
Шерлок расхохотался.  
  
\- Серьёзно, Шерлок! Невозможно присматривать за тремя детьми в одиночку! – Джон был смущён и возмущён. – Разве ты не должен быть в Ярде?  
  
\- Во всём виноват дворецкий, - сказал Шерлок с отвращением на лице касательно этого клише. - Куча детективных историй с типичным сюжетом, и ни один полицейский даже не пошутил, что это мог сделать дворецкий.  
  
\- Сожалею, что это не оказалось более интересным.  
  
\- Всё _казалось_ таким многообещающим, - сокрушался Шерлок. – Там были вырезки из газет о преступлениях, прикрепленные повсюду. Разумеется, как только я увидел, о каких делах идёт речь, то понял, что они были там только для того, чтобы запутать Лестрада и его помощников. Они не имели между собой ничего общего. У всех преступлений были совершенно разные мотивы.  
  
\- Почему дворецкий это сделал? – спросил Джон, пытаясь незаметно затолкать книгу ногой под диван, пока Шерлок отвлёкся.  
  
\- Он бы получил в наследство большую сумму денег, – у женщины не было никакой семьи. Честно, самый очевидный вывод, и никто не смог определить. Они так зацепились за газетные вырезки - исследовали каждое место преступления, пытаясь соединить их каким-то образом, - и не думай, что я закончил издеваться над тобой за чтение этой книги.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Шерлока невинным взглядом.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.  
  
\- Не имеешь?  
  
\- Совершенно.  
  
\- Уверен?  
  
\- Да, я… эх. Знаешь, как сложно смотреть за этой троицей?! Понятия не имею, как ты справляешься, когда я ухожу за покупками.  
  
Шерлок немедленно отвёл взгляд.  
  
\- О, ну знаешь. Я просто внимательно и скрупулёзно планирую график и … Джон, куда ты идёшь?  
  
Джон встал на ноги, пересёк комнату и начал рыться в любимой нычке Шерлока – под подушкой его кресла.  
  
\- Джон, это нелепо, перестань! - приказал Шерлок с нарастающей ноткой паники в голосе.  
  
Джон только фыркнул, нащупав край чего-то твёрдого и квадратного. Он вытащил небольшую книжку в мягкой обложке и с триумфом поднял её.  
  
**Советы для родителей: издание для Омег.** Прочитал Джон вслух.  
  
\- О, и ты отметил главу!  
  
Шерлок бросился к нему в попытке отобрать книгу, приземляясь, в основном, Джону на спину.  
  
\- Отдай! – прорычал Шерлок, пытаясь придавить Джона.  
  
Не бывать этому. Джон сильнее и имеет армейскую подготовку. Через несколько минут Шерлок оказался на спине, а Джон оседлал его грудь, всё ещё удерживая книгу.  
  
\- **Седьмая Глава** , - прочёл он, - _Присматриваем за детьми, когда Альфы нет дома_. О, смотри, тут список из десяти пунктов.  
  
\- Я прошу прощения за то, что насмехался над тобой, - жалобно произнёс Шерлок. Джон его проигнорировал.  
  
\- И ты делал пометки! И… это цитаты? Ты что, указывал ссылки на другие книги по воспитанию детей?  
  
\- Я не должен был смеяться над тобой. Это было лицемерно, - произнёс Шерлок без особого выражения.  
  
\- Ты выделил некоторые отрывки, - заметил Джон, - Кроме того, книга невероятно сексистская. Они предполагают, что альфа каждый день ходит на работу и оставляет омегу дома пахать, как раба на галерах.  
  
\- Это норма, - отметил Шерлок, - А вот мы с тобой немного необычные.  
  
Джон улыбнулся Шерлоку с нежностью.  
  
\- Знаешь, что? Пока я читал ту книгу, я подумал… у нас странные дети.  
  
\- Это так, - согласился Шерлок, - Пока мы разговариваем, Сайлес грызёт мой новый кошачий череп.  
  
Джон посмотрел на Сайлеса, сидящего в углу комнаты и пытающегося засунуть череп в рот целиком. Джон пренебрежительно хмыкнул и снова посмотрел на Шерлока.  
  
\- Думаю, от этих книг немного толку, - заключил он. – Не тогда, когда они писались для нормальных детей.  
  
Шерлок ухмыльнулся.  
  
\- Может, нам стоит доверять своим инстинктам. Они довели нас до этой точки, в конце концов.  
  
Джон рассмеялся.  
  
\- Да, точно. Давай доверимся своим инстинктам. Что может пойти не так?  
  
Шерлок приподнялся и поцеловал Джона. Позади них Сайлес кинул череп в стену и начал плакать.  
  
_Решай проблемы по мере поступления_ , - подумал Джон, когда плач Сайлеса начал цепную реакцию, разбудив близнецов.  
  
Он встал и помог подняться Шерлоку. Они улыбнулись друг другу, а затем Шерлок направился к Сайлесу, а Джон к близнецам.  
  
Да, быть родителем не так уж и плохо, думал Джон, утешая дочку и поглаживая сына по голове. Совсем не плохо, если рядом твой омега.


End file.
